The Republic of Scotland
The Republic of Scotland was the first country to gain independence from the United Nations in 2150, after the Scotland War. History The Republic of Scotland declared its independence on March 9th, 2150, in the town of Inverness. The Scotland War ended just over two weeks later, on the 26th. On the 27th, former Governor Iain McCreary of Glasgow is appointed by the Scottish National Army command to take over as interim President of Scotland until free and fair elections can be organized. Government The President of Scotland is elected by popular vote every 2 years, and may serve a maximum of 5 terms. There are 328 representatives in the legislative body, one for every 10,000 people. Military The military of Scotland is known as the Scottish National Army. The military has 32,000 personnel, most of whom are unassigned and waiting for the appropriate armaments. Units * 1st Infantry Regiment (3000 men) ** Headquarters Detachment (100 men) ** Reconnaissance Company (100 men) ** 1st Battalion (500 men) ** 2nd Battalion (500 men) ** 3rd Battalion (500 men) ** Engineer Company (100 men) ** Signal Company (100 men) ** Transport Company (100 men) ** Support Battalion (500 men) * 2nd Infantry Regiment (3000 men) ** Headquarters Detachment (100 men) ** Armored Reconnaissance Company (100 men, 10 tanks, 30 armored vehicles) ** 1st Battalion (500 men) ** 2nd Battalion (500 men) ** 3rd Battalion (500 men) ** Engineer Company (100 men) ** Signal Company (100 men) ** Transport Company (100 men) ** Support Battalion (500 men) * 3rd Infantry Regiment (3000 men) ** Headquarters Detachment (100 men) ** Reconnaissance Company (100 men) ** 1st Battalion (500 men) ** 2nd Battalion (500 men) ** 3rd Battalion-Airborne (500 men) ** Engineer Company (100 men) ** Signal Company (100 men) ** Transport Company (100 men) ** Support Battalion (500 men) * Scottish Air Wing (800 men) ** Headquarters Detachment (100 men) ** Fighter Squadron (50 men, 5 fighers) ** Attack Squadron (50 men, 5 attack helicopters) ** Support Squadron (50 men, 5 utility helicopters) ** Transport Squadron (50 men, 4 transport planes) ** Support Battalion (500 men) * Reserves (15,000 men) Bases * Fort McCreary (Glasgow) ** High Command (200 men) ** Garrison (3000 men) ** Scottish Air Wing ** 3rd Infantry Regiment ** Training Force (500 men) * Fort Ness (Inverness) ** Garrison (1000 men) ** 2nd Infantry Regiment ** Special Training Force (100 men) * Forward Base Dumfries ** Garrison (400 men) ** 1st Infantry Regiment * Forward Base Kirkwall ** Garrison (400 men) * Edinburgh Depot ** Logistics Command (600 men) ** Garrison (1000 men) Cities * Glasgow: 1,396,172 * Edinburgh: 659,676 * Aberdeen: 204,870 * Dundee: 156,490 * Falkirk: 98,956 * Kirkcaldy: 88,737 * Ayr: 80,165 * Stirling: 73,739 * Irvine: 66,651 * Greenock: 63,662 * Kilmarnock: 56,318 * Dumfries: 55,252 * Perth: 47,180 * Inverness: 46,870 * Dumbarton: 33,971 * Elgin: 23,128 * Peterhead: 18,537 * St. Andrews: 16,800 * Montrose: 11,955 * Stonehaven: 11,602 * Stranraer: 10,851 * Fort William: 10,000 * Kirkwall: 9,293 * Oban: 8,575 * Dunbar: 8,486 * Stornoway: 8,038 * Thurso: 7,933 * Lerwick: 6,958 * Tain: 3,972